


殊途同归

by Gettam



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gettam/pseuds/Gettam
Summary: 探长宽和雇佣兵歪的狗血恋情





	1. 再次遇上

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个一言不合就打架的AU

“好久不见你竟然已经混到探长了。”Marco悠闲地把腿架在桌子上，略带嘲讽地开口，脑袋向后仰去打量着正握着门把手站在那里准备进来的Toni，这副无所谓的态度一点都不像一个要吃牢饭的人。

Toni听到这话脚步顿了一下，冷静点Toni Kroos，你已经不是七年前那个年轻气盛、一点就着的小警察Toni了，即使是被派来审讯自己唯一的前男友，也要沉得住气，只一秒的迟疑，Toni便铁下了心重重拍上了门。

“是啊，这么久不见，你倒是混到监狱来了。”Toni接上Marco的话，随后抽开凳子坐在了Marco的对面，而Marco听到他的话则笑了起来，“多久了？我想是五年？”

Toni面无表情地摊开自己面前的审讯资料，“到一月份七年”，看到一片狼藉的犯罪现场Toni皱了皱眉，不知道这七年是怎么把他变成这样一个草菅人命的雇佣兵的，“把脚放下去。”

对方没有反应，Toni没有表情地看了一眼Marco，“七年…你就这么忘不了我吗？”语气里一股浓浓的嘲讽。

“我警告你，他们唯一没有给你戴上脚铐的原因是我，所以…”Toni顿了一下，“把脚放下去。”

下一秒Marco立即就弹了起来，他重重地拍下了桌子，恶狠狠地吼着Toni，“少跟我在这伪善，Toni Kroos你这种习惯性对别人好的态度真令我恶心。”绿色的眼睛里全是厌恶和愤怒。

那边的Toni则云淡风轻地笑了起来，他抬起手敲了敲耳返表示让监控室里的人不用担心，“我以为你对于毫无感激地利用我对你的好已经习以为常了。”

Marco哑了。

Toni说的话并非毫无道理，七年前的事情要是换作其他任何一个人都没办法这么心平气和地和自己说话。“我妈本应该互相记恨的，不是吗。”Marco又一屁股坐了下去，“或者，至少你应该恨我的。”

“听着，Marco，你对我而言只不过是一个以前有关系的罪犯，我对你哪来什么感情，”Toni取出一张照片。“这起事故是你做的吗？”

照片上是最近在西海岸有些嚣张的一个毒枭被人枪杀的犯罪现场，与旁边一同被灭掉的人不同，毒枭被一枪干净利落的击毙，显然作案手法不是出自同一个人，而据Toni对Marco的了解，你直觉认为狙击是Marco做的。

Marco听闻之后只是不可置否地抬了下眉，随后站起身绕到Toni的身后，弯下身凑到Toni耳边，“Kroos探长，不过一会就会有个人来自首的，你要抓的不是我。”Marco的言辞准确又模糊，抓准了否定和认罪之间的尺度，即使Toni录下音来也无法定他的罪，在这种情况下Marco根本没有必要凑到Toni的耳边说话——

认定了这件事后Toni毫不犹豫地踢开了自己的凳子站了起来，趁Marco躲开绕到自己身侧的功夫一把掐住Marco脖后的两块软骨，猛地把Marco摁在了审讯桌上。

这下Marco的脸被撞得有些疼，但他一点也不生气，要是Toni没有这么大的反击Marco只会失望，因为这代表Toni真的对自己没有一丝感觉了，如今火辣辣地疼着的后颈却给Marco带来无与伦比的快感，Toni至少没完全抹去自己。

Toni也俯下身，凑到Marco耳边，“你最好给我安分点，不然我就在这里把你给办了。”Toni 温热的气息打在Marco敏感的耳后，甚至占着监控拍不到的便宜，狠狠地咬了一下他的耳骨。

“哈哈哈..”.Marco 故作镇定地笑了起来，“你就算把我办了又怎样，你照样和七年前一样抓不住我。”Toni手上的力气松了松，直起身把衣服理理Marco则憋过头看着Toni笔挺的西装。

七年了之后Marco也不会欺骗自己Toni的确很帅很火辣这件事，Toni此刻抿着唇，下颚线绷成一条锋利的线，暗蓝色的眼睛向下撇去Marco看不懂Toni心里是怎么想的。

“趁我们现在还有点时间，你没有什么想对我说的吗？”Marco转而坐在桌上，而Toni朝着监事所在的方向比了个暂停，监控的录音便关闭了。

Toni又望向Marco，他多想看清楚Marco葫芦里到底卖的是什么药，Marco却只是轻佻地笑了起来，和七年前一样笑歪了嘴，Toni知道这副样子极有可能是Marco装出来的，还是失望的苦笑了一下，“你想听我说什么？七年前你不想听的想听的我都说过了，不如你来说说？”

Marco心里一丝愧疚试图钻过自己强行竖起的情感屏障翻涌上来，他皱了下眉，“那就什么都别说了”，他又补了一句，“七年前的种种还是忘了吧。”

Toni耳返里想起了Joshua的声音，“Toni，Marco不是凶手。”Toni冷着脸应了一声，随后看向Marco，这下眼里是毫不掩饰的憎恶，从那双鹰一般眼睛里杀出来，一句话也没有留给Marco离开了审讯室。

过了半晌Marco才如梦初醒般停止了发呆，翻了翻留下的文件夹，里面尽是些无聊的图片——自己的杰作，又想起Toni那满眼的恶心和失望，叹了口气，也不知道是谁忘不了七年前的事。  
“这太蹊跷了…但来自首的人样样都与证据相符…”Joshua皱起了眉，之前组长这么笃定的认为是Marco做的，现在心里应该会不好受，不过Toni只是意味深长的感慨的一句之后便让Joshua去结案了。

“嘿，组长，你一会儿想和我一起去喝杯啤酒吗？我请你。”Joshua喊住本打算走掉Toni ，Toni顿了一下，随即笑着应了下来。

“组长，你和Marco Reus有什么过节吗？”几口酒下肚，Joshua才鼓足勇气问了出来，自己在监控室里所见所闻都告诉他，他们之间没那么简单，学刑侦出身的Joshua在这方面很敏感。

Toni轻松地笑了，“我和他什么都有了，就是没有双方面的爱。”那抹笑旋即便消失了，取而代之的是许久的沉默，Toni晃了晃手中的黑啤，又有些小气泡缓缓上升，像Toni七年后突然被人揭开伤疤后默默发酵的心情。

Toni甚至都找不到一个词来定义他们先前的关系。“炮友”不谈感情，“情侣”就不可能了，“朋友”哪有一见面就掐起来的，“仇人”倒不如换成“想当仇人未遂”，这样一思考Toni更加沉默了。

“但其实...如果这是Marco做出来的刺杀行动的话。他其实是帮我们解决了一个问题啊...”Joshua看组长脸上暗了下去，赶忙开口，“我感觉...雇佣兵不一定是坏人啊...”这句话刚出口，Joshua便想起了Leon那双孤狼般的眼睛。

Toni摇了摇头，“没有人有资格决定别人的生死。”一如七年前他对Marco说的那句话——从未想过自己的这句话成为分离前的最后一句话。

随后两个人都各有心思的沉默了。原本想借酒消愁的心思都没了，融成了如黑啤般的思念之中。

Toni盯着酒吧晦暗不明的灯光，想着八年前自己也是在那样一个昏暗的路灯下捡到了Marco这样一个明朗又阴暗的无比美好的人。和Marco在一起的那一年仿佛是偷来最后却注定要赎回去的宝藏，Toni始终觉得自己不配拥有。

Toni掏钥匙的动作停在了那里，钥匙敲击在一起，从风衣中传出清脆的响声。

Marco听闻转过身，弯起眼睛朝Toni笑了一下，“Toni，你终于回来了。”

“你想干什么？”Toni最害怕又最想念的场景又重现了Marco穿着套头卫衣站在公寓楼下的照明灯下，一身落满了看上去懒洋洋的温暖。

“我在等你第二次捡我回去”，Marco淡淡地开口。  
这下Toni的怒火一下子就冒了上去，他几乎是冲了上去揪着Marco的领子把他摁在了墙上，这声响使得声控灯陡然地亮了一下，长款风衣刮过墙面拖出了长长的刺耳的叫响。

“我再问你一遍，你想干什么？”

Toni的蓝眼睛燃着怒火，死死地盯着Marco，好像下一秒就要招呼上去了。

对啊...我想干什么...Marco一面直视着Toni动真格的神情，一面思考起这个问题。

原本从警局离开的Marco该立即赶回雇佣兵总部报道，却点开了自己的监听频道，这是他趁Toni不注意贴在他的西装上的，Toni的声音听上去还是和以前别无两样，Marco没忍住就一直听了下去。

偷听一个人说话是一种少有的不道德却有幸福感的事情，不过一会Marco就会全然的把自己当作了Toni的谈话对象，在心里悄悄地回答着Toni的问题，有一种Toni还在他身边的欺骗感。

“我和他什么都有了，就是没有双方面的爱”。

Marco猛地一脚刹车。

他怎么会不懂Toni的意思。七年前Marco希望自己再也不要见到Toni，他自己无论怎样还是理不清弄不明了，没有勇气没有胆量在Toni对着自己的背影说出没有人有资格决定别人的生死之后逃离了。

都七年了，Marco总该给自己一个交代了。

“我想明白我对你的感情究竟是什么...”

Toni顿了下后松开了手，“愧疚、欺骗、利用，现在你知道了，冲动的劲过去就离开吧。“  
他的话语毫无起伏，轻飘飘地就快要消散在空气里。

Toni刚准备转身，Marco伸手抓住他的胳膊，“没有人可以拒绝我“，Marco红了眼眶，”尤其是你，Toni Kroos。“

他握紧的拳头在要落到Toni脸上的时候停了下来，变成了攥住Toni衣领的动作紧接着Marco把自己的唇撞向了Toni的。

Marco害怕Toni再次推开自己浑身颤抖着，而Toni在自己的牙尖刻意刺破Marco的唇之后抱紧了他。


	2. 相安无事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 八年=在一起的一年和分开的七年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 八年前和八年后交叉

Toni稀里糊涂地把一个从未见过一面的人捡回了家，而自己对他唯一的了解也只是他叫Marco，现在腹部挨了一刀，还坚决不去医院，只是躺在自己的布艺沙发上，从进了家门之后便一句话也没说。

他一边洗着自己手上的血，一边回想先前的情景。

刚从警局下班回来的Toni一脸疲倦，提着从24小时超市买来的速热食品，准备窝进沙发看上一场球赛，这时便撞见了捂着腹部的伤口倒在地上的Marco。

什么时候连流浪汉都这么好看了...Toni在心里嘟囔了一句，多看了几眼，这才看到Marco透过指缝滴滴答答落到地上的血，听见有人来，Marco警觉地抬起头，见到一个瞪着眼一脸震惊的Toni。

见来人没有恶意，Marco又虚弱地低下了头，Toni借着昏黄的灯光小心翼翼不敢逾矩地打量着他，Marco的头发有些无力地垂在他的眉心处，皮肤因失血过多而显得更白了，只他刚刚抬头看自己一眼，Toni就敏感地发现了那双写着很多故事的绿眼睛。

“这位先生...”Marco艰难地开口，“我不需要你给我找医生......你还要偷偷打量我多久...”

二十六岁了却一次恋爱都没谈过的Toni一下子被看穿，他哑了一下，随后开口邀请他，“你叫什么？我是Toni kroos，”Marco不解地望向Toni，“我想...我可以带你去我家，我可以帮你简单地包扎一下。”

这什么糟糕的问法...听起来好像他们很熟一样，Toni暗暗地对自己翻了个白眼，而Marco错愕地愣了，来自一个初次遇见的人的好意让Marco措手不及，一下子就打破了二十年来Marco一贯的信条——别轻易地相信别人。

Marco望向Toni那双盈着关心的蓝眼睛，没有去管自己脑中警铃大作，“好啊，我叫Marco。”

八年之后也是这样的场景，没有了受伤的Marco，没有了初生牛犊般的Toni，同样的灯光下，同样的夜晚，他们抱在一起，就那么抱在一起，回忆和现实来来回回、密密麻麻地搅在一起，疯狂汲取着对方身上的热量，像是等待了许久的偷欢。

在Marco的手滑进Toni的衬衫时，Toni抓住了他的手，随即也结束了这个等待以久的吻，“我们不做爱。”

“为什么？”Marco直直地看向他。

“做爱是因为情之所至，我们俩哪来什么情，”Toni甚至是有些生硬地把Marco的手推回了他自己那，“对不起Marco，八年前我还可以骗自己年轻一时控制不住，如今我对你，也对我自己找不出来任何借口了...“

Marco的指尖离开了Toni之后渐渐变凉，他低下头去没说话，是的，Toni说的没错，这就是冲动，冲动到他觉得当初这个七年前差点被自己弄得声名狼藉、钱财两空的男人可以不假思索地忘记这一切，冲到到他认为自己不会被他拒绝。

而Toni顿了一下便把门打开了，然后把副钥匙取了下来给他，“我本来七年前就像给你的，没想到再给你已经是七年后了。”

真讽刺。Marco啐了一句。

七年前明明唾手可及的摆在那里的Toni的爱，被自己一推再推，最后逼得Toni把它收回，如今自己又腆着脸希望他再还给自己，真是讽刺。

那金色的钥匙转了转，Marco只觉得被那颜色刺得体无完肤——年轻的时候他和Toni说自己喜欢金色和黑色，黑色当然不能成为钥匙的颜色，而Toni的那把明显又是银色的。

“你收回去吧，七年没多给我的，我一样也不多要。”

帮Marco包扎好伤口后，Toni把自己的速热食物扔进微波炉里，手指摆在台子上，不耐烦地敲击着，想熬过这无声的尴尬。

“Toni...你是做什么的...”Marco突然开口，惊了Toni一下，“我...是个重案组的警察，你呢？”Toni很想问他是怎么把自己弄成这样的，刚刚他所见到的伤口像是在很近的距离被人划了，但出于礼貌只好什么也不说。

警察啊...Marco暗暗思考了一下，这种情形让他不得不对自己的身份撒谎，才刚决定信任Toni以及和他相处了不到半小时Marco就被迫无奈地说出了第一个谎言，“我是个...律师...”为了清洗自己的嫌疑，“刚刚被一个瘾君子捅了一刀，逃到这里来了。”

Toni点了点头，微波炉里的食物显示还有两分钟才好，不知为何Toni坚信一顿饭会让他们关系变好一点。

“不过你就这么随便把一个陌生人带回了家？”

Toni愣愣地转头望向Marco，他正靠在沙发上捂着伤口，不知是现在有点虚弱的原因还是出于对Toni的好奇，他身上一点没有初见时的戒备和冷漠，Toni的心再一次超过平时的频率跳了起来。

“也不是...”Toni伸起一根手指挠了挠脸颊，“感觉你是很好的人。”

好人？

这下换成Marco整个人愣在那里，他是个刀尖上沾血的雇佣兵，二十几年过得战战兢兢，好友都是见一面就可能少一面，他有很多别称，来自他杀死的、他管理的，那么多花里胡哨甚至与事实不符的名字，却从没有人说他是个好人。

微波炉的叫声响起，他们就又变回了原本的他们。

“想什么呢...”Marco坐到布艺沙发上之后只盯着Toni自己做的饭菜发呆，这些年不见Toni和以前一样，总会把自己照顾得很好，好像有没有自己的世界都会一直转下去。

“你把自己照顾得挺好的。”

Marco的语气说无波澜是假的，但就连Toni都摸不清楚他到底是遗憾还是落寞。

“如果你不算分手后两年里我的浑浑噩噩，动用各种公家资源去找你，险些丢了工作，丢了命的话，我是把自己照顾得挺好的，”Toni随后又补了一句，“哦对，我们那都算不上分手。”

Toni总是比Marco更会控制自己的情绪，也比Marco更会无意中刺伤他人，Marco总是学不会应对这样的Toni，Toni一番话下来Marco这才发现自己七年前当真是走得干干净净，一点后路都没给自己留，如果这辈子他们就在七年前那样别过也还好，偏偏又兜回了原点，Marco逃也逃不掉一般。

“算了，现在说这个还有什么意义...”Toni在Marco的思维无休止地跑下去之前截住了话头，他一贯不愿意拖泥带水，就算对于Marco自己很清楚知道自己没有底线，Toni也要强撑着，至少在他还没搞明白Marco到底唱得是哪出戏之前。

Marco却意外地立刻接了话，“Toni，如果第一次见面的时候我就告诉你我是个雇佣兵会怎么样吗？”

“我不会假设这种已经无法改变的情景，”Toni自己也不知道答案，完全处于自保回答道，“你是雇佣兵，而我是警察，千万条可能最后还只是只剩分开这一条路。”


	3. 大不了就打一架

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打架打架

这么多年当重案警察的Toni从未怀疑过自己的判断自己这个社会的公平性，恶有恶报，善有善报，非黑即白，就这么简单。Toni心里也知道marco做的都是——从广义上来说——为民除害的事情。但始终...是为了钱。在Toni心里Marco不过是挑对象的雇佣兵。

虽然这不妨碍他需要Marco，Marco的出现频频扰乱了Toni自恃极高的稳定的价值标准。Marco在这里既不是黑色也不是白色，他见过。Marco的杀人不眨眼，也见过她对不幸之人的温柔。这样的捉磨不定的他总让Toni无法抉择。

最后Toni就决定放手了。

七年前吵那么一架，其实也算不上吵架，在Toni发现Marco的真实身份后Marco就这么离开了，Toni没想怪他，他唯一气的只是Marco不够相信自己。那时候的Toni在回来拆穿Marco的时候已经做好了准备。他们还年轻，还可以互相磨合，说不定还可以把Marco拉出原来的生活。

因为他爱Marco，所以那时候一切都算不上什么。只是面对Marco在被自己拆穿后转而竖起了全身的刺来保护自己，激动的Toni脱口而出，“没有人可以决定他人的生死”。就是就这样，一切都错误了。

现在他们都30好几了，谈起感情来缩手缩脚，处处算计，怪不了Toni都接的畏畏缩缩，小心翼翼。

所以如果一开始Toni就知道Marco是个雇佣兵会怎样吗？Toni真的不知道，如果喜欢不到那么炽热的时候Toni可能会把Marco赶走或交给警察，如果不是那样的情感Toni也不会到现在都拔不掉Marco这根刺。

这样一算，好像他们最好的故事就是现在这一种了。

之后的日子里Toni和Marco算是过上了相互间彼此尊重的日子，而这样的日子安然无事，闲下来的时候他们还会一起看电视，为了到底RM厉害还是BUB厉害小吵一架，Toni开始学做两人份的菜，Marco则几乎把自己的东西都搬到了Toni家里。

好像七年前的一切都没出问题，按照七年的进程他们过上了老夫老妻的生活，说是其乐融融，不如改成彼此尊重着对方的底线，一点都不敢越过。

这点Marco比任何人都清楚。

当Toni只是用对待好友的限度来对待自己的时候，Marco才像是被人猛敲了一闷棍，明白自己以前有多任性、恃宠而骄，接着Toni毫不保留的好还没有廉耻之心的认为这源于Toni人好。哇，如今多一分都没有的对待才是Toni人好的射程。

而先前的种种，完全是Toni对自己的偏袒。

Marco跌坐在沙发上，看到把汤端出来的Toni，觉得自己把这件事弄得更复杂了。

“Toni，晚饭我不吃了，”Marco兀地开口，“我出去喝杯酒。”

自己最擅长的事就是逃跑，而Toni显然也这样觉得。

“嗯，”Toni走到药柜里拿了胃药给Marco，“如果空腹喝酒带着这药，免得你胃疼。”

Marco没接过。

“你做出这幅样子是什么意思？”

Toni被他问的笑了出来。“没什么意思，不是别人对你好都要有什么意思。”

“是，别人对我好可以没意思，你不会。”Marco脑子乱成一团，想都没想便回了回去，而在回完之后他才完全反应过来，自己这话完全否认了Toni八年前对自己的好，以及现在对自己的好。

Toni的脸黑了下去，“带不带随你便吧！”单薄的铝片药被Toni压扁在手上，发出令人不悦的声音。Marco紧张的绷起身子等Toni的下文，但Toni只是把药片一摔，走回了餐桌那儿仿佛多和Marco说上一句Toni都再也做不到了。

我到底在干什么...接过药片谢谢他不就好了吗...三个月假惺惺的相处模式又被自己这样一戳即破，一个雇佣兵处事圆滑的技能碰见Toni就不可抑制地只能争锋相对。

“Toni，”Marco也黑着脸喊住了Toni，“你骂我吧。”

——你骂我吧，用你冷酷的语气和直接的指责对我破口大骂吧，骂什么都行，只是别用失望掩盖你的真实想法，别用背影和冷漠来把我晾在这里，你和我说点话吧。

Toni没有骂Marco，相反的他问他，“你告诉我以什么身份来骂你。”那片药企图恢复原状的弹了一下，在提醒着Marco先前Toni现在朋友的立场上想照顾一下自己却被自己闹成这样，Toni把多出来的饭菜塞回了冰箱。

刚合上冰箱门就看见Marco站在门口，还没等Toni做出什么反应，Marco冲上来便把Toni摁在冰箱门上，想重复三个月前那个绝望又冲动的吻。

显然Toni这次不会上当了，他避开了Marco的手转而不留余力地推开了他，Marco“嘭”得一声撞向了冰箱背后的瓷砖，疼得Marco眯了一下眼睛，Toni则毫无悔意地盯着他，甚至都没有想帮他一下的意思。

“你发什么疯？”

Marco喘了一下，笑了起来，他的脊背还有点疼，但更多的是兴奋，说不清楚是从哪儿来的兴奋。他为自己激到了Toni而兴奋，他为Toni不带迟疑的推开自己而又痛苦又兴奋。

这会Marco对着Toni的脸便扬起一拳，Toni分出神来格挡他，Marco抬起膝盖，对着Toni的腹部猛的一击，痛的弯下腰的Toni也不顾什么分寸，掰着Toni的手就把它往地上扭。

Marco抬起自己的腿把Toni蹬了出去，自己也失去重力而砸到瓷砖上，Toni则跌出厨房，摔倒在客厅。

两个人同时都因为钝痛而闷哼了一声，随后便立刻爬了起来，Marco抓起一把厨房里的小刀就朝Toni扔去，质量上乘的刀具飞快的划过Toni脖子的侧面，除了带来火辣辣的疼，之后还有鲜血缓缓渗出的刺痒。

认定Marco不是闹着玩儿之后Toni回手把刀从墙上拔下来，转在手上把玩了几下便朝Marco的方向冲去，在警校的时候Toni的近身格斗是所有成绩里最高的，受这些伤完全是因为对方是Marco——即使雇佣兵又是始终舍不下下手的人。

Toni的刀在左手和右手开会转换，每次对Marco的进攻都又快又狠，纵使Marco躲得再快也还是被Toni划过皮肉割了好几刀，Toni的左眼角被Marco先前的一击划破，此刻流着血都快把他的左眼遮上。

意识到事态越来越不对劲的Toni在下一刻把手里的刀贴着腰侧擦过，同时掐着Marco的脖子，愣生生地把Marco摁到地上，不管不顾Marco在自己身上的反击。

Marco刚想反击，就发现自己被钉在了地上，而Toni则在一旁喘着气，Marco咬咬牙硬生生把衣服扯破，转而把Toni摁到了地上，自己则拿起那把刀，直直的刺向了Toni的眉心。

——在不到两公分的地方收了手。

Toni完全没有反抗的意思，他只是盯着Marco，那只尚还清明的蓝眼睛里只有冷静，完全没有将死之人的害怕，自己和Toni的血摸到了地板上和瓷砖上，而Toni却毫不在意，像是心甘情愿死在自己手上。

Marco开始颤抖，都到这个地步了Toni还在让着他，不管是七年前还是七年后，他的眼睛没来由的发烫，好似被自己强行压下来八年的情感都争先恐后地要跑出来。

记忆一晃就回到八年前。

刚在床上缠绵一番的Marco和Toni躺在一起，Marco趴在Toni身上，任凭自己的大片肌肤和他贴在一起，尽情的享受着高潮后的余韵，Toni的手指在Marco的脊背上划过Toni悄悄地说了一句，

“我爱你，Marco。”

下一秒本还放松着的Marco全身绷紧，一把推开了Toni不管不顾地冲向了浴室。

胡乱地冲了把脸Marco没有关水，利用哗啦啦水声大口的喘着气。Marco一直是一个人，在福利院打架的时候被雇佣兵机构的人碰巧看上，此后便别无选择地走上了这条路，他早已习惯了这个世界对他的挑剔和苛求也习惯了和每个人都会越走越远，不过是时间的区别。所以突然出现在自己面前的Toni像世界给Marco开的巨大的玩笑，他诚挚纯粹的情感摆在Marco面前，Marco却只是觉得呼吸困难得很，自己的心跳如鼓好似常年封闭的心像要承受不住炽热而陌生的情感，钝痛着要撞破自己涌向Toni。

“不，他不爱你，你也不爱他。”Marco红着脸对着镜中无比狼狈的自己缓缓说道。

Marco举着刀的手放了下来，冰凉的泪水从眼角滑落，顺着脸颊滚下，最后从下巴处掉落，全数砸到Toni的脸上。

“Marco...”Toni支起身来，这才发现自己身上的伤口在冷静下来之后疼的厉害。而Marco身上的伤显然也没比自己好多少染的本就残破不堪的白衣服红了大半。

“你别这样叫我！”Marco哑着嗓子，一手揪起了Toni，把他拉到自己面前，另一只手还忍着痛举着刀放在Toni的脖颈旁，“你以为你在做什么！我不需要你的好，以前不需要，以后也不需要...你以为我会因此对你怎么样吗..”

Toni只是静静地听着他骂，他和Marco挨得很近，可以清晰地看见Marco的绿眼睛里的歇斯底里，Marco只是放不过自己，放不过他，做不到也不想做。

到最后哽得说不出话之后Marco放开了Toni的领子，刀也被自己丢到了一旁，把头搁在Toni的肩窝处抽泣起来。摊牌之后的Marco如释负重，七年前离开Toni逼自己咽回去的眼泪如今全都泼了出来，Marco钻进自己的迷宫里想把自己藏起来，没想到在Toni面前自己无处可躲。

Toni抬起Marco的下巴，主动吻了上去，Marco的嘴角还留着未干涸的血，悉数被Toni的薄唇包了进去，Toni眉峰上的伤口早停了出血，只是流落下来的血被这个吻抹开来，似一副油彩。

他们在吻里尝到了Marco的泪和血，尝到了七年前密密麻麻纠在一起的爱恨情仇，尝到了那么多的不舍与思念，尝到了那遮遮掩掩地迟到了那么久的爱。

两个遍体鳞伤的男人，坐在一片狼藉的厨房里，身边丢着、插着、横着不锈钢的各式刀具，血滴在地板上，蹭在墙上，仿佛刚刚才劫后逃生，但他们吻在一起，像是周遭的一切都和他们无关。

有人说警察和雇佣兵在一起一定是什么狗血的三流爱情故事，无头无尾，性欲使然，哪有人可以真的忍受截然不同的伴侣，这件事的确不容易，Toni和Marco拧巴了八年才把这件事搞明白。

如今他们吻在一起，贴在一起，顺带把余生也绑在了一起。

就一会儿，再多一会儿，让他们彼此依偎


	4. 回忆杀

我爱他。

Marco凑过去吻Toni眉骨上的伤，庆幸着自己下手还是有点分寸的。刀口不深也不浅，但足以让Toni疼上一阵子了，这样每当这里隐隐作痛的时候，Toni都会想到自己，Marco反反复复地吻着那一处的伤痕，像是要用自己的情感把那块伤口捂热。

我爱他。

Toni的双手从Marco被扯破的衣服里伸了进去，在Marco敏感的腰窝处打转。人的身体真是奇怪，即使已经分离了这么些年，还是对彼此的身体熟悉无比。

我爱他。

Marco把自己手指插进Toni的金发中，感受到Toni滚热的气息扑在自己的胸口处，他是多么渴望像这样和Toni肌肤相贴，气息交缠的感觉，这样的意乱情迷总可以给他带来一种空隙被填满了的踏实感。

我爱他。

Marco盯向Toni的眼睛，又凑过去吻他，来躲避那八年如一日的眼神，他害怕Toni看穿他，看到他层层掩饰后不想见光的真实。Toni一直都站在阳光下，美好又耀眼。使得自己忍不住去靠近又自渐形秽。如今他这么投入地吻着自己，Marco想逃都逃不掉。

我爱他。

Marco昂着头坐了下去，痛楚和酸胀一起袭来，他抵着Toni的肩膀来借力，自己深深浅浅地坐了起来。身上先前被割坏的伤口有因剧烈运动而裂开，殷红的血珠一点点染红自己的衣服。

我爱他。

体贴如Toni揽过Marco的腰，抱着他一起耸动，他们做过很多次爱，或激情或温柔，或短暂或长久，都没有像现在这样，他们的动作明明那么粗暴，毫无章法，却失而复得得战栗。

我爱他。

高潮来临的那一刻Marco的脑中倏地空白一片，Toni的唇停在他的锁骨处，Marco感到自己的灵魂叫嚣着我爱他，到口中却只剩下咬牙切齿说出的，''我真该杀了你。''

——不是的。我爱你。

Toni点点头，他退了出来，''你该知道我给过你机会。''不光是今晚的这场莫名其妙的打击，八年前Toni都对Marco毫无防备，给他无数次下手的机会，可他都像盲了一样没有抓住。

Marco跌跌撞撞地爬起来，什么话也没说便走向了浴室。

花洒里的冷水落满了全身，激得那大大小小的伤口越发疼了起来，Marco慢慢清醒了过来，自己逃了七年的结果就是这样吗。他们还是最爱了，到最后还是什么都做了，还是像从前那样什么都还是一团糟的时候就上床了，然后还是什么都搞不清楚。

Toni无疑是一个危险的温柔乡，他靠自己的热忱企图软化Marco保护自己的屏障，像是种慢性自杀。自己在Toni身边逗留的这些日子Toni从来没有一句怀疑和质问自己的话，他就这样给Marco造了个美好的假象，让他忘乎所以。

直到那天晚上，玻璃假象轰然倒塌。

Toni不是没有心眼，也不像Marco想的那么单纯，他也不可能没怀疑过Marco的身份、经历，他只是选择性的屏蔽，Marco说什么他就信什么。

隔壁的邻居们都夸他们是一对模范夫夫，一个是警察，一个是律师，两个人都助人为乐，温文尔雅，这样不经意的评论都使得Toni越发地相信这样的假象。

Toni生日那一天本是心情大好地在家里做菜，因为这一天之后过不了几天就是他们认识的一周年了，Toni甚至还给Marco准备了惊喜——一个装在盒子里的戒指。

关于求婚这件事Toni反反复复地考虑了很久，事实上这已经比以前他做许多决定都要果断了，Toni下定决心要去做一件事之后，便会倔得跟一头驴一样，恐怕只有Marco死了才会改变他。

做菜做到一半Toni便收到了Marco的短信——''今天事务所加班，要晚点才能回来陪你过生日了。''

没有往常的一大堆表情和感叹词，那条短信看上去冷静得不像Marco发的。Toni想着便觉得自己多疑了，职业上的毛病可不能迁移到Marco身上。

就在Marco的短信之后不一会，自己一直在追的案子突然有了进展，最近有一个雇佣兵对当地的毒早早枭集团大加打击，还被人们称为劫富济贫的''佐罗''。他干活的动作干净利落，大都一击毙命。Toni确认为这个雇佣兵身后是一整个杀手集团，因此Toni一直在跟踪当地贩毒分子的活动，一是想阻止更多的杀人事件，二是趁机端了他们。

''组长，3号码头仓库里有动静。''

Toni没多想，也给Marco回了个，''好，我正好也要出去办点事。”

这次行动分为两部分，Toni先带一小批人潜进去抓住雇佣兵，之后再让大部队一起抓住其余的贩毒者，语气好的话，两个小时内就可以结案，那样他和Marco还有一个晚上不被打扰。

Toni心里没来由地有点慌，那个时候的Toni还不是探长，只是一个队长，权力不大，这次任务完全可以为他的升官奠定基础，但Toni知道这不是因为求功名的紧张，他摸了摸胸口的锦盒，给自己找点安慰。

仓库里弥漫着潮湿的味道，Marco隐在一个角落里暗暗地算着时间，他还要赶回去给Toni过生日，幸好没过一会Toni的短信也到了，“这个Toni真是自己过生日都不放过”，想到这里，Marco便笑了起来，归家的欲望也就愈发急切了起来。

Marco刚把红外瞄点定位在为首的身上，便警觉地发现身后一个人在悄悄接近自己，Marco心里骂了一句，偏偏要在这个时候找自己的麻烦，Marco把枪扭转了方位，通过夜视镜准确无误地定位到了偷袭者，尽管他现在离自己不到五米。

都怪自己大意了才会让杂人近身，来这明显知道自己被发现了，立刻侧身滚了一下躲在了自己的线路，Marco把枪别在身后，掏出腰间的刀，摆出防备的姿势。

就这样换刀的一瞬间偷袭者便一个箭步冲了上来，Marco回过神来却被他抓住了左手，他的另一只手则格挡着准备次上来的右手，就一下的对视，Marco便愣了——

Toni kroos。

那张怎么样他都不会认错的脸，那张他一醒来就会看见的脸，那张时时刻刻都会让自己心悸不已的脸。

Toni碍于面罩看不到他是谁，但他明显感受到对方反抗的动作僵了一下。

Marco处理不过来。

而Toni则松开他的左手准备把Marco的双手绑在一起，这下Marco反应了过来，他抓准时机提腿蹬了Toni一下，趁着这份力把右手也挣了处理，却无意擦过了自己的右耳。

Marco当然顾不上什么雇佣兵的任务、原则和违约金，他转过身，立刻窜出了好远，Toni没有追上去，他只是弯下腰捡起了那枚被蹭掉的耳钉，借着微弱的光线，耳钉上的字样他再熟悉不过。

——TK

那时候死Marco为自己做的最浪漫的一件事，定制了一对有他名字缩写的耳钉。

“队长，你那边情况怎么样？”

Toni清了清嗓子，“可以放人进来了，雇佣兵跑了。”

“收到，”随后那边又补上一句，“下次还可以抓他。”

Toni没回话，只是捻了捻那枚耳钉，把它揣进了口袋里。

过了很久Toni才意识到自己当时已经毫不犹豫地选择包庇Marco，他意识不到自己的偏心，意识不到在潜意识里Marco才是他是与非的标准。

他只是觉得愤怒、寒心，觉得信任被辜负了，觉得自己如同一只困兽，被蜇了一下只好自己疗伤，但他爱Marco，他对他的爱丝毫不减，他甚至还是想和他结婚。

他耗得起，只要Marco给自己耗的机会。

秉着演戏要演全套以及一丝没被认出来的侥幸，Marco还是决定回去，但也是最后一次了，给Toni过完生日他就会离开，他没法再装作什么都不会发生而留在这里，这次和Toni碰上面让他明白之前的自欺欺人的生活不过是黄粱美梦。他们始终还是一个是雇佣兵，一个是警察，一黑一白，再怎么粉饰还是截然不同。

Marco没有钥匙，等到Toni来给自己开门时才想起来自己甚至连Toni回没回家都没问，而Toni的脸色看上去没什么特别恼火的，Marco暗地里松了口气。

“生日快乐！”Marco笑眯眯地凑上去吻Toni的嘴角。

“谢谢。”Toni接下来他的吻，“今天什么活这么忙啊？”

Marco转了转眼珠，“就是一个棘手的诉讼案，委托人的要求太繁琐了，处理起来很麻烦。”

Toni没做什么评论，只是点点头，“你呢，你干什么事去了？”

“抓一个雇佣兵，以及缉毒。”

Marco笑了起来，“缉毒才是大事吧，”Toni看着他，空荡荡的右耳看得Toni忍不住移开眼，“你耳钉掉了一个？”

他抬起手来摸了摸右耳，迅速反应过来它是因为打斗或者逃跑丢到了哪里，他抱歉地笑了笑，“我肯定忙着忙着掉哪了。”

Toni从口袋里把耳钉掏了出来，“我见到了，省的你去找了。”

只听这句话Marco便明白了，他假装从容不迫地取走耳钉，再带了上去，“是你吧。”Toni再次开口。

意识到Toni其实早就什么都明白了还在配合自己演戏这一事实让Marco没来由地恼火，“是我，”他的声音颤抖着，“你知道了吧，为什么还要让我演戏，这样看我撒谎你是不是特别有成就感，现在你得到你想要的答案了，你要怎么做，你要逮捕我吗？”

伤人的话语没经仔细考虑就从Marco口中说出，全数刺在Toni心上，Marco害怕让人失望，而辜负Toni的信任必定会让他失望，Marco不愿见这样的情景，索性使出浑身解数来蒙蔽自己。

Toni揉了揉太阳穴，他半天才艰难地问，“你为什么...要骗我...”

为什么？

Marco盯着现在避开自己视线的Toni，努力想找出一个合理的解释。

一开始是为了和Toni做朋友而骗他，以一个谎言开了头，接下来就是一个又一个接连不断的谎言，Marco渐渐就说得轻车熟路，心里的愧疚也就越来越淡，说这么多谎言，他的出发点不过是——

留在Toni身边。

“不为什么...”Marco的声音听上去很冷，“我是个雇佣兵，说谎很正常。”

Toni只是摇头。

他知道到这个地步Marco不会和自己说实话，但他还是控制不住自己因为Marco的话而心痛，原本做好的心理准备又变得分崩离析。

“你是警察，我问你我除了说谎还有什么别的办法吗？”

“有，”Toni看着他，“你可以相信我。”

被刺到痛处的Marco哑了半天，随后像是为了给自己开脱一般，“我是个只杀坏人的雇佣兵你相信我吗？”

没有迟疑，“我信。”

Marco准备离开的脚步一顿，他背过身，强行把眼泪憋回去，他知道自己快坚持不住了，他知道他想留下，他只要一个更决绝的理由让自己放手。

Toni从来都不会让Marco失望，他不带情绪地说，“但是没有人有资格决定别人的生死。”

“嘭”的一声，Marco再也忍受不了Toni无声的失望与愤怒，也受不了Toni对自己的指责和看法，夺门而出。

门关上的声音宣告着Toni炽热夸张的爱再无出口宣泄。

口袋里曾经承载了那么多期望与念想的盒子此时默无声息地提醒着Toni他的痴心妄想。

他们从未说过在一起，这枚戒指的出现仿佛是个不合时宜的荒谬笑话，惹得唯一的观众夺门而出，而唯一的演员泣不成声。

妈的。Marco用力锤了一下浴室的玻璃门，恨铁不成钢地擦掉眼角又落出的泪水，时隔七年才承认那晚的难舍难分又拖泥带水不过是因为爱。


	5. 回忆杀

我爱他。

Marco凑过去吻Toni眉骨上的伤，庆幸着自己下手还是有点分寸的。刀口不深也不浅，但足以让Toni疼上一阵子了，这样每当这里隐隐作痛的时候，Toni都会想到自己，Marco反反复复地吻着那一处的伤痕，像是要用自己的情感把那块伤口捂热。

我爱他。

Toni的双手从Marco被扯破的衣服里伸了进去，在Marco敏感的腰窝处打转。人的身体真是奇怪，即使已经分离了这么些年，还是对彼此的身体熟悉无比。

我爱他。

Marco把自己手指插进Toni的金发中，感受到Toni滚热的气息扑在自己的胸口处，他是多么渴望像这样和Toni肌肤相贴，气息交缠的感觉，这样的意乱情迷总可以给他带来一种空隙被填满了的踏实感。

我爱他。

Marco盯向Toni的眼睛，又凑过去吻他，来躲避那八年如一日的眼神，他害怕Toni看穿他，看到他层层掩饰后不想见光的真实。Toni一直都站在阳光下，美好又耀眼。使得自己忍不住去靠近又自渐形秽。如今他这么投入地吻着自己，Marco想逃都逃不掉。

我爱他。

Marco昂着头坐了下去，痛楚和酸胀一起袭来，他抵着Toni的肩膀来借力，自己深深浅浅地坐了起来。身上先前被割坏的伤口有因剧烈运动而裂开，殷红的血珠一点点染红自己的衣服。

我爱他。

体贴如Toni揽过Marco的腰，抱着他一起耸动，他们做过很多次爱，或激情或温柔，或短暂或长久，都没有像现在这样，他们的动作明明那么粗暴，毫无章法，却失而复得得战栗。

我爱他。

高潮来临的那一刻Marco的脑中倏地空白一片，Toni的唇停在他的锁骨处，Marco感到自己的灵魂叫嚣着我爱他，到口中却只剩下咬牙切齿说出的，''我真该杀了你。''

——不是的。我爱你。

Toni点点头，他退了出来，''你该知道我给过你机会。''不光是今晚的这场莫名其妙的打击，八年前Toni都对Marco毫无防备，给他无数次下手的机会，可他都像盲了一样没有抓住。

Marco跌跌撞撞地爬起来，什么话也没说便走向了浴室。

花洒里的冷水落满了全身，激得那大大小小的伤口越发疼了起来，Marco慢慢清醒了过来，自己逃了七年的结果就是这样吗。他们还是最爱了，到最后还是什么都做了，还是像从前那样什么都还是一团糟的时候就上床了，然后还是什么都搞不清楚。

Toni无疑是一个危险的温柔乡，他靠自己的热忱企图软化Marco保护自己的屏障，像是种慢性自杀。自己在Toni身边逗留的这些日子Toni从来没有一句怀疑和质问自己的话，他就这样给Marco造了个美好的假象，让他忘乎所以。

直到那天晚上，玻璃假象轰然倒塌。

Toni不是没有心眼，也不像Marco想的那么单纯，他也不可能没怀疑过Marco的身份、经历，他只是选择性的屏蔽，Marco说什么他就信什么。

隔壁的邻居们都夸他们是一对模范夫夫，一个是警察，一个是律师，两个人都助人为乐，温文尔雅，这样不经意的评论都使得Toni越发地相信这样的假象。

Toni生日那一天本是心情大好地在家里做菜，因为这一天之后过不了几天就是他们认识的一周年了，Toni甚至还给Marco准备了惊喜——一个装在盒子里的戒指。

关于求婚这件事Toni反反复复地考虑了很久，事实上这已经比以前他做许多决定都要果断了，Toni下定决心要去做一件事之后，便会倔得跟一头驴一样，恐怕只有Marco死了才会改变他。

做菜做到一半Toni便收到了Marco的短信——''今天事务所加班，要晚点才能回来陪你过生日了。''

没有往常的一大堆表情和感叹词，那条短信看上去冷静得不像Marco发的。Toni想着便觉得自己多疑了，职业上的毛病可不能迁移到Marco身上。

就在Marco的短信之后不一会，自己一直在追的案子突然有了进展，最近有一个雇佣兵对当地的毒早早枭集团大加打击，还被人们称为劫富济贫的''佐罗''。他干活的动作干净利落，大都一击毙命。Toni确认为这个雇佣兵身后是一整个杀手集团，因此Toni一直在跟踪当地贩毒分子的活动，一是想阻止更多的杀人事件，二是趁机端了他们。

''组长，3号码头仓库里有动静。''

Toni没多想，也给Marco回了个，''好，我正好也要出去办点事。”

这次行动分为两部分，Toni先带一小批人潜进去抓住雇佣兵，之后再让大部队一起抓住其余的贩毒者，语气好的话，两个小时内就可以结案，那样他和Marco还有一个晚上不被打扰。

Toni心里没来由地有点慌，那个时候的Toni还不是探长，只是一个队长，权力不大，这次任务完全可以为他的升官奠定基础，但Toni知道这不是因为求功名的紧张，他摸了摸胸口的锦盒，给自己找点安慰。

仓库里弥漫着潮湿的味道，Marco隐在一个角落里暗暗地算着时间，他还要赶回去给Toni过生日，幸好没过一会Toni的短信也到了，“这个Toni真是自己过生日都不放过”，想到这里，Marco便笑了起来，归家的欲望也就愈发急切了起来。

Marco刚把红外瞄点定位在为首的身上，便警觉地发现身后一个人在悄悄接近自己，Marco心里骂了一句，偏偏要在这个时候找自己的麻烦，Marco把枪扭转了方位，通过夜视镜准确无误地定位到了偷袭者，尽管他现在离自己不到五米。

都怪自己大意了才会让杂人近身，来这明显知道自己被发现了，立刻侧身滚了一下躲在了自己的线路，Marco把枪别在身后，掏出腰间的刀，摆出防备的姿势。

就这样换刀的一瞬间偷袭者便一个箭步冲了上来，Marco回过神来却被他抓住了左手，他的另一只手则格挡着准备次上来的右手，就一下的对视，Marco便愣了——

Toni kroos。

那张怎么样他都不会认错的脸，那张他一醒来就会看见的脸，那张时时刻刻都会让自己心悸不已的脸。

Toni碍于面罩看不到他是谁，但他明显感受到对方反抗的动作僵了一下。

Marco处理不过来。

而Toni则松开他的左手准备把Marco的双手绑在一起，这下Marco反应了过来，他抓准时机提腿蹬了Toni一下，趁着这份力把右手也挣了处理，却无意擦过了自己的右耳。

Marco当然顾不上什么雇佣兵的任务、原则和违约金，他转过身，立刻窜出了好远，Toni没有追上去，他只是弯下腰捡起了那枚被蹭掉的耳钉，借着微弱的光线，耳钉上的字样他再熟悉不过。

——TK

那时候死Marco为自己做的最浪漫的一件事，定制了一对有他名字缩写的耳钉。

“队长，你那边情况怎么样？”

Toni清了清嗓子，“可以放人进来了，雇佣兵跑了。”

“收到，”随后那边又补上一句，“下次还可以抓他。”

Toni没回话，只是捻了捻那枚耳钉，把它揣进了口袋里。

过了很久Toni才意识到自己当时已经毫不犹豫地选择包庇Marco，他意识不到自己的偏心，意识不到在潜意识里Marco才是他是与非的标准。

他只是觉得愤怒、寒心，觉得信任被辜负了，觉得自己如同一只困兽，被蜇了一下只好自己疗伤，但他爱Marco，他对他的爱丝毫不减，他甚至还是想和他结婚。

他耗得起，只要Marco给自己耗的机会。

秉着演戏要演全套以及一丝没被认出来的侥幸，Marco还是决定回去，但也是最后一次了，给Toni过完生日他就会离开，他没法再装作什么都不会发生而留在这里，这次和Toni碰上面让他明白之前的自欺欺人的生活不过是黄粱美梦。他们始终还是一个是雇佣兵，一个是警察，一黑一白，再怎么粉饰还是截然不同。

Marco没有钥匙，等到Toni来给自己开门时才想起来自己甚至连Toni回没回家都没问，而Toni的脸色看上去没什么特别恼火的，Marco暗地里松了口气。

“生日快乐！”Marco笑眯眯地凑上去吻Toni的嘴角。

“谢谢。”Toni接下来他的吻，“今天什么活这么忙啊？”

Marco转了转眼珠，“就是一个棘手的诉讼案，委托人的要求太繁琐了，处理起来很麻烦。”

Toni没做什么评论，只是点点头，“你呢，你干什么事去了？”

“抓一个雇佣兵，以及缉毒。”

Marco笑了起来，“缉毒才是大事吧，”Toni看着他，空荡荡的右耳看得Toni忍不住移开眼，“你耳钉掉了一个？”

他抬起手来摸了摸右耳，迅速反应过来它是因为打斗或者逃跑丢到了哪里，他抱歉地笑了笑，“我肯定忙着忙着掉哪了。”

Toni从口袋里把耳钉掏了出来，“我见到了，省的你去找了。”

只听这句话Marco便明白了，他假装从容不迫地取走耳钉，再带了上去，“是你吧。”Toni再次开口。

意识到Toni其实早就什么都明白了还在配合自己演戏这一事实让Marco没来由地恼火，“是我，”他的声音颤抖着，“你知道了吧，为什么还要让我演戏，这样看我撒谎你是不是特别有成就感，现在你得到你想要的答案了，你要怎么做，你要逮捕我吗？”

伤人的话语没经仔细考虑就从Marco口中说出，全数刺在Toni心上，Marco害怕让人失望，而辜负Toni的信任必定会让他失望，Marco不愿见这样的情景，索性使出浑身解数来蒙蔽自己。

Toni揉了揉太阳穴，他半天才艰难地问，“你为什么...要骗我...”

为什么？

Marco盯着现在避开自己视线的Toni，努力想找出一个合理的解释。

一开始是为了和Toni做朋友而骗他，以一个谎言开了头，接下来就是一个又一个接连不断的谎言，Marco渐渐就说得轻车熟路，心里的愧疚也就越来越淡，说这么多谎言，他的出发点不过是——

留在Toni身边。

“不为什么...”Marco的声音听上去很冷，“我是个雇佣兵，说谎很正常。”

Toni只是摇头。

他知道到这个地步Marco不会和自己说实话，但他还是控制不住自己因为Marco的话而心痛，原本做好的心理准备又变得分崩离析。

“你是警察，我问你我除了说谎还有什么别的办法吗？”

“有，”Toni看着他，“你可以相信我。”

被刺到痛处的Marco哑了半天，随后像是为了给自己开脱一般，“我是个只杀坏人的雇佣兵你相信我吗？”

没有迟疑，“我信。”

Marco准备离开的脚步一顿，他背过身，强行把眼泪憋回去，他知道自己快坚持不住了，他知道他想留下，他只要一个更决绝的理由让自己放手。

Toni从来都不会让Marco失望，他不带情绪地说，“但是没有人有资格决定别人的生死。”

“嘭”的一声，Marco再也忍受不了Toni无声的失望与愤怒，也受不了Toni对自己的指责和看法，夺门而出。

门关上的声音宣告着Toni炽热夸张的爱再无出口宣泄。

口袋里曾经承载了那么多期望与念想的盒子此时默无声息地提醒着Toni他的痴心妄想。

他们从未说过在一起，这枚戒指的出现仿佛是个不合时宜的荒谬笑话，惹得唯一的观众夺门而出，而唯一的演员泣不成声。

妈的。Marco用力锤了一下浴室的玻璃门，恨铁不成钢地擦掉眼角又落出的泪水，时隔七年才承认那晚的难舍难分又拖泥带水不过是因为爱。


	6. 另一种结局

“我今天保证营业好吧...”Marco摆了摆手，“我就搞不懂了，我又贵又挑为什么还有这么多人雇我？”回到组织后的Marco摇身一变成为了佣金榜上排名前几的雇佣兵，于是另立门户把有职业道德的雇佣兵召集到一起，自行接活，日子过得舒服极了。

这不代表他不想Toni了，他们现在天各一方互不打扰，而且还通过各种渠道打听对方的消息，就像Marco说的他们都会自欺欺人，那一番“不如相忘于江湖”的戏码注定不会在他们身上上演，Marco不是没想过就这么抛下一切回去找Toni，但是自尊不允许，行规不允许，一夕成为雇佣兵，很多情况下就代表了一辈子的事。Marco一身不服的犟骨头，吃了许多苦才得以坚守住自己的原则。

“因为你效率高？”Leon把一堆委托扔在Marco面前，“还把身边所有人都分派了任务只剩自己了。”

Marco闻言认栽，翻起了面前的委托，一旁的Leon没有离开，饶有兴趣地看着这个颇有个性的前辈会挑谁。

不过十秒功夫，Marco抽出了一张，“这个。”

果然，Leon在心里暗暗想，不出任何意外他肯定选这个。

“因为...他？”Leon和Marco关系很好，自然会发现Marco一直戴着的戒指是谁送的。

Marco点点头，心里突然泛上一丝苦楚，他习惯性地揉了揉耳钉，“没办法，因为是Toni啊...”

委托上的人Marco就算不关注Toni的动态也明白他为什么会成为被人委托的对象——前一阵子被告强奸的高官frank，利用职务之便强奸了一个刚上任的文员小姐。可怜的文员小姐被吓得一时间没敢告他，后来再告的时候已经没办法提供有效证据了，又因为frank坐在那个位子上很久了，像一颗毒瘤，没什么人敢跳出来反抗他，这件事也就这么不了了之了。

至于Toni，作为文员小姐的邻居，为这个案子奔前跑后了很久，Marco靠自己贫瘠的记忆想起来文员小姐是自己以前只见过几面的总是夸Toni和自己是模范情侣的老太太的孙女。

这下好了，这个人在Marco这里已经集齐了所有可以被灭掉的理由了。

Marco没太有空去跟踪事件的原委，他只来得及看了那场官司，Toni坐在听审席里，一身黑西装，表情严肃纪律，双手摆在一起，右手还习惯地转动着那枚戒指。

他知道Toni很紧张，这种官司看起来就没什么胜算，Toni只是相信这个公正的社会总会把坏人都绳之以法，Toni在这个问题上总是一根筋，这样的偏执正是自己不能和Toni在一起的原因。

官司打输应该会给Toni上一课的——什么职业并不能决定你到底是什么样的人，而是你所相信和坚持的东西。

听说官员被判无罪的时候，Toni攥紧了拳，连眼眶都气得有些泛红，Marco没忍心再看便关掉了视频。

没关系的Toni，Marco盯着委托书，你想报的仇我来帮你报。

这次的委托可以说是很轻松了，匿名的委托人不仅提前预付了 定金，而且还把frank经常出入的情色酒吧也找到了，甚至还标好了出入的时间点，如此仔细的研究甚至都让Marco产生了把对方拉入伙的冲动，这么严谨认真地谋划不过是在传递给Marco一条简明扼要的信息——不能失手。

Marco咬着签字笔，在心里考虑了一下要是Toni知道frank被杀了会不会想到有可能是自己做的。算了，就当自己是Toni的守护天使好了，Marco拿起笔签了名。

刚保存完任务完成的记录，Marco一转身便看见了Toni倚在路灯下，像是一点都不意外的样子。

哦老天，这种狗血的事件还要再来一次吗？Marco翻了个白眼，“Leon，我不是让你盯哨吗？”

对面的回复倒是来得很快，“他可是Toni kroos，我相信你有一万种办法全身而退。”

呸。Marco没理他，自己还全副武装，大不了再和Toni打一架再跑。

“Marco”

Marco全身绷紧的肌肉都因为这一声叫唤而松懈了下来，他不敢想和Toni别过的这几个月里自己到底有多想念Toni，才会浑身的防备仅仅因为一句叫唤就悉数崩溃，见不到Toni的日子他还可以靠工作打发自己，而现在Toni就站在他面前，Marco才发现自己的情绪像一只洪水猛兽，不打一声招呼便决堤而出。

他自暴自弃地把面具摘掉，“你来晚了...”他指了指frank的尸体。

Toni摇了摇头，“我不是为了他来的。”

Marco绝望了，他以为Toni会改变对这个世界的看法，而这样看来Toni还是认为自己是坏人，还是认为这个世界非黑即白。

——而他甚至还以为自己和Toni会在一起。

“那好，我放弃了，”Marco伸出双手，“你来逮捕我吧。”

Marco眼里的绝望和痛苦掺在一起，Toni看在眼里心痛极了。

“我为什么要逮捕你？我是你的委托人啊。”Toni握住Marco伸出来的手，对着Marco震惊的眼神眨了眨眼。

这就很好解释为什么委托人的资料提供得这么详尽专业了，“你为什么要这么做？”

Toni如释负重地叹了口气，“我发现我以前的观念太幼稚了，总认为坏有坏报，可以简单地定义所有事情。真惭愧，我竟然花了这么长时间一直固执地相信自己的判断，却忘记你其实一直都在那里，提醒着我的错误。”

摸到Marco手指的戒指Toni笑了一下，“现在我明白了Marco，之前的种种我很抱歉，我不想一个人面对生活了，我想把我委托给你。”

听到Toni是自己的委托人的时候Marco差不多快听明白了，接下来Toni的一番话其实就只表明了一件事——Toni还爱他，Toni想明白了，而那么多的争吵，眼泪甚至是献血都是因此而产生，为他们原本平平淡淡的故事添上了大块大块的油画。

“你居然想一笔勾销？”

Toni愣了，以前他因为Marco怀疑过自己过分正直的观念，但一直都单方面认为这都是由于对Marco的偏爱，所以蒙着眼睛在这条错误的路上走了这么远，还把爱自己的人推得越来越远。

他没什么把握Marco会原谅自己，甚至他只是想赌一赌，给自己一个交代，也给Marco一个交代，都爱了这么多年才明白，Toni就算是赴汤蹈火也要试一试。

“那不然你打我一顿？我保证不还手。”

Marco扬起眉看着Toni，“这个提议不错，不过....”他拽着Toni的领子，恶狠狠地咬了一下Toni的下嘴唇，又被Toni揽住后脑勺亲了回去。

Toni颤抖着亲他，像是如果可以的话，他愿意把自己的全部都交给Marco，躲躲藏藏了那么多年，每次都好像斩钉截铁的拒绝与分手，拐弯抹角的心意全都融进了这一吻里。

刚松开Marco，Toni的腹部便被Marco实打实地锤了一拳，Toni哼了一声，Marco则解气地拍拍手，“手铐给我。”

Toni揉着肚子把手铐给了Marco，而Marco接过手铐把自己和Toni的手铐在了一起。

“现在我是你的委托人了。”

Marco带起他们俩的手晃了晃，而Toni则在愣了一下之后倏地笑了出来，他们并肩站在一起，被铐在一起的手上的两枚戒指闪闪发亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Leon，我的接应队伍呢？”  
“大概也就到了这么半个小时吧”  
“我谈恋爱呢，急什么”


End file.
